onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binz
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Marine Officer (former) | jva = Teruyuki Kagawa | Funi eva = Matthew Mercer | height = almost 435 cm | dfbackcolor = 00B233 | dftextcolor = 4C4C4C | dfname = Mosa Mosa no Mi | dfename = Grow-Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Grow thick | dftype = Paramecia }} Binz is a member of the Neo Marines and a former member of the Marines. He is a major antagonist of One Piece Film: Z. Appearance Binz is a rather tall and lanky man, with large lips and broad shoulders that appear disproportional to his long arms. He dresses in a flamboyantly colorful outfit with a black and yellow over-suit, and a hot pink body suit underneath which also covers his head. He wears a green sash around his waist and carries a sword and a large shuriken on his back, tied on by a light pink cloth. His appearance strongly resembles that of a ninja. Gallery Personality Binz shares Z's hatred toward pirates. Having been trained under the former admiral, he also has a great deal of respect towards him, as he calls him "Z-sensei". Binz seems to be a serious man of few words, though he is prone to dancing oddly and making bizarre facial expressions in battle. He also cared deeply for Z as he, along with Ain, tearfully mourned his death. Abilities and Powers Being an officer of the Neo Marines, his fighting power should be at least sufficient to survive in the New World. He was able to keep up with Sanji twice in a row before losing to him in the second fight. Devil Fruit Binz ate the Mosa Mosa no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its user to quicken the pace of plant growth and control them to one's will. Weapons Binz is proficient in using ninja weapons such as swords and shurikens. He also possesses smoke bombs so he can make a quick getaway. Rokushiki Binz can use Soru. He possesses incredible speed; by using his speed he was able to dodge Robin's Hana Hana no Mi attacks. A noteworthy feat as no one before was able to dodge Robin's power. History Past When he was a Marine soldier he fought with Z and Ain against a powerful pirate that cut off Z's arm. He and Ain were the only soldiers other than Z to survive. After the pirate in question becoming a Shichibukai caused Z's insubordination, Binz, out of loyalty, resigned his position as a Marine Officer, alongside Z and Ain, and all three would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. Z's Ambition Arc Binz was standing alongside Ain in the New World commanding a fleet of Neo Marine ships. He listened to Ain talking with Shuzo about why he is not there with them. One Piece Film: Z Binz was first seen attacking Firs Island in order to retrieve the Dyna Stone. He attacked the Marines stationed there, and helped his master, Z retrieve the stone. When Borsalino arrived, he rushed his men onto the ship. When the island exploded, Binz was shown worrying about Z's fate. Binz was later seen attacking the Thousand Sunny. He subdued Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Chopper. After Z defeated Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, Binz returned to the White Tiger. He was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a Coup de Burst. He was next seen at Secon Island getting briefed by Z along with Ain as they detonated the Dyna Stones that would destroy the island, fulfilling the second phase of Z's plan. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp showed up demanding Ain change back Nami, Chopper, Robin and Brook to their respective ages. Z orders his two subordinates to attack with Binz taking on Sanji. Sanji fares much better in the fight, managing to even kick Binz in the face before Binz flees via a smoke bomb to escape the island's explosion. He regrouped with Z, Ain and the Neo Marines as the they watched Secon Island's destruction. After which the Neo Marines head to Piriodo to execute the final phase of Z's plan. However, the Straw Hats invaded and fought their forces. He met up with Sanji in a watered area and the two fought for a final time. Binz used his power to fire plants and water sprouts at Sanji. However, the cook dodged his attacks with ease and managed to defeat him. Binz recovered in time to join Ain just as they found Z finishing his battle with Luffy. Z, now having a change of heart, apologized to the two for all the work he put them through, but their reunion was cut short by the arrival of Borsalino and his Marine squad. Binz watched helplessly as Z went to fight them in order to allow the Straw Hats and the Neo Marines to escape, blocked from pursuing by a ice wall made by Kuzan. He was last seen at the makeshift grave of Z, mourning him alongside Ain and being comforted by Kuzan. Major Battles *Binz, Z, Ain, and a Marine platoon vs. a future Shichibukai *Binz vs. Franky *Binz vs. Sanji (on Secon Island) *Binz vs. Sanji (on Piriodo) Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' Trivia *On the ''One Piece Film: Z'''s official website, his name was initially spelled as Bins. *He shares some resemblances with Scarlet. **Both are movie characters written by Oda. **Both dress flamboyantly. **Both are the third most important characters in the villain faction. **Both fought Sanji and were defeated quite easily. References Site Navigation ca:Binz ru:Бинз de:Binzu fr:Binz it:Binz id:Binz pl:Binz Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Neo Marines Category:Non-Canon Former Marine Officers Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Rokushiki Users